Toby Cavanaugh
Toby Cavanaugh 'is Jenna's older step-brother. She forced him to have sex with her by blackmailing him with threats of lying to their parents and saying that Toby tried to take advantage of her. Jenna is still seemingly interested in Toby, who wants nothing to do with her. Alison and her friends believed that Toby used to spy from his tree house window into Alison's window. One time, Alison and her friends tried to get revenge at Toby, but ended up blinding his stepsister, Jenna Marshall. The girls refer to the incident as "The Jenna Thing." Toby maintains his innocence in Alison's murder, and Spencer even dates Toby. Toby has a tattoo commemorating September 1, the day he ended his relationship with Jenna. In earlier episodes, Toby had been one of the suspects to be "A.". At the end of "The Lady Killer", he is revealed to be a part of The "A-Team". He was portrayed by James Neate in the Pilot episode, but has since been played by Keegan Allen. Season 1 "9/01 Free at Last," presumably memorializing the date Alison disappeared. Making them believe he may have something big to do with her disappearance. A day later, Emily discovers cops in front of the Cavanaugh house, with a shaken Jenna in tears – just as she receives a text from "A": "Thanks for getting Toby out of my way." She sees a smashed up motorcycle, but is too afraid to ask if Toby is alive. In "Keep Your Friends Close," a new piece of evidence (a bloody sweater in Toby's possession that Alison was wearing in the video of the night she got killed) leads the police to officially announce that Toby is wanted for the murder of Alison DiLaurentis, though Emily, Spencer, Aria and Hanna have their doubts that they’ve nabbed the right suspect. Spencer gives him a French translation of "Catcher in the Rye," having seen him reading the book once before. She explains that the best way to learn another language is to read a book you have already read, but in that other language. She has even devised a schedule for him to catch up. He questions Spencer's motives in helping him, seeing her behavior as a complete reversal. Spencer confides that she thinks that he was framed and now believes that she is being framed too. They commiserate together, and Spencer properly apologizes for suspecting him. They start discussing the evidence from the day Alison disappeared. Suddenly, Toby hears someone (Jenna) shut a window and whispers to Spencer that he isn't supposed to be talking about this. He gives her the slip, thanking her for the book. who turned him in, putting Emily's fears to rest that Toby think she violated his trust. She asks him to go out sometime, and Toby is cautious, thinking she means in a romantic way, but Emily assures him that she means it only as friends, and the two plan a breakfast date. Later that night, Toby and Spencer talk at her house to discuss Jenna's and Ian's meeting in school that day. Spencer demands that Toby steal Jenna's phone so that they can uncover what he's hiding. She convinces him that if he doesn't, he is liable to be framed for murder again. The next morning, Toby goes to Spencer's house. In her kitchen, Spencer makes Toby breakfast, and he hands her Jenna's phone, which he stole the night before; he is afraid of Jenna's reaction. Spencer uses the opportunity to ask Toby why Alison had been so sure that Toby was the one spying on them. Toby is firm that he never spied on anyone; the only thing he can make of Alison's assumptions is that she had something on him. m 214. There they find Jenna's glasses on the floor, and the shopping bag in the closet, unfortunately empty. Sure that Jenna's staying in the motel, Toby and Spencer stake the room out from the room next door. Spencer is hopped up on caffeine, and brings board games to keep them entertained, anng overnight was not planned, Toby gives her his shirt to sleep in, keeping the trousers for helga. Meanwhile, in the motel room, Spencer wakes up first, finding herself wrapped around Toby. Sheshe chase. It may be a set up, but it definitely brings these two closer. Spencer and Toby part in the parking lot of the motel. Toby is planning to stay another night, and invites Spencer to come back. The two share an unexpected first kiss. In "Someone to Watch Over Me," After Spencer beco opens a window and turns her coach around. He calls her over and she sits on his lap while he puts his arm around her, enjoying that they have each other. After a while, Spencer gets a text from her sister, saying that she needs a ride home from the church. Toby tells Spencer that he'll keep Jenna busy like she wants him to, but he wishes he was going with her. She tells him that he's helping her by finding out if Jenna's involved in all of the bad stuff, or not. She then tells him that he is her safe place to land, and that she wants him to stay safe, and they kiss again. Season 2 In brandishing a buthcher's knife, but Toby had only been trying to avoid alerting the rest of her family to his presence. When Spencer gets out from seeing Dr. Anne Sullivan, she In "The Goodbye Look," Toby shows up at school and tells Spencer he is going to get a GED and that he has a job at a construction company. Spencer sits in her car and watches what appears to be Toby being let go. He walks over and says the homeowner saw him and told them they'd fire the company if he wasn't removed. The construction boss paid Toby the week's salary anyway. That night, Toby comes to Spencer's house asking to hang out. They drive to the Hills overlooking Rosewood. Spencer tells yo momma. In "My Name Is Trouble," Toby comes to the school to drop off his GED paperwork and he tells Spenc Later in the episode, the two are making out in Toby's truck, when Toby sees a shadow in Jason's house, thus killing the mood. Toby decides it was probably nothing and the two resume to make out but Spencer opens her eyes just to make sure and sees two shadows. Spencer and Toby get out of the car and Spencer storms up to the door, but is in shock when her dad comes out of Jason's house. When her dad says that he doesn't have to answer to her, Toby steps in an says that he owes Spencer answers. Spencer acts as a barrier between the two when her dad goes at Toby, and she runs away, making her dad charge at Toby's truck. In "Over My Dead Body," Toby is at Spencer's house. Apparently, his truck wound up at the mechanic after the brakes stopped working, which alarms Spencer, considering he treats it like inks that Spencer is lying when she says that her father is home, and leaves. The next day, he goes to the Hastings' house to pick up some things that he had left. The scaffolding gives away and Toby falls, breaking his arm. Off-screen, Mrs. Hastings finds him and gets him to the hospital. At the hospital, Wren introduces himself as Toby's doctor. Still unaware that Wren and Spencer had a relationship, Toby suspects that something strange is happening between the two of them. Later on, Jenna comes to visit Toby. He's clearly upset that she actually came, but Jenna says that she should be the only person to visit him, as she remarks, "No one cares about you as much as I do." When Toby argues that Spencer cares more, Jenna says he should stay away from her, as she's "haunted." Toby says he'd prefer not to take any advice from her, and Jenna leaves. Spencer is convinced that there's only one way for Toby to stay safe, and she asks Emily to tell Toby about Wren. Emi her, he doesn't have a reason to stay. Toby comes back in "Eye of the Beholder" with a new haircut and a brand new attitude. Spencer is with Hanna, Emily and Aria when she sees Jenna get out of the car. Spencer also sees Toby walk Jenna somewhere. Spencer stands up and she smiles because she is happy to see him, but he meets her with a glare because he still thinks she cheated on him. At the hospital, Toby sees Wren and doesn't look to happy. Wren and Toby talk about his broken arm and how he was out of town and saw another doctor. After Wren leaves, Toby still looks angry and off her bandages. He wants her to wait for the doctors but she takes them off anyway. When Jenna begins to cry because she sToby then takes Jenna to school where she wants to talk to Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Aria. He drops Jenna off while glaring at Spencer. The next night, Toby goes to murder at the end of the episode. In "UnmAsked", Spencer sees Toby doing yard work in J Season 3 In "It Happened 'That Night'," over the summer, Toby moved out of his house and got a loft above a coffee shop. The water is down so he takes showers at Spencer's house. After his shower, he goes into Spencer's room shirtless as she is making her bed. He is drying himself off with the towel while Spencer checks him out. He notices that she is wearts saying they're like her family. Toby then says thats the beauty of friends is that they're not family and they accept you for who you are. Toby and Emily then smile and cheer with their coffee cups. In "Blood Is The New Black," Toby is at Spencer's house looking over some things as she asks him about Jenna. She asks where she went after her music camp got done with but Toby doesn't know because he was already gone by the time she left. He also tells Spencer that it was awkward staying there because his parents were acting weird around Jenna. Toby notices a tense look on Spencer's face so he gives her a back massage. She seems to relax after a while and then when Toby kisses her back, she turns around and they begin to make out on her couch. But her mom interrupts them and she also asks Toby to stay over for dinner and he says yes. Toby meets Spencer at a coffee shop where he tells her about Jenna's eye droplets. He says he weiner asks if how they were the only two people to figure out Jenna was not blind. Toby says that some people are big on happy endings. When Spencer brings up his parencomes in. He gives her a hug as she asks if he can drive her to her car. She says she had to give Jason a ride home and Toby thinks its because of another tip but she assures him its not like that. Just then, Wilden knocks on her door wanting to know why Spencer's car was at the scene of a hit and run. Toby says that they've been here all night because he picked her up after work and that he keeps on reminding her to lock her car. Wilden then leaves and Toby wants to know what is really going on. She says that Jason was drunk and she had to give him a ride. Toby says that he was done with the police and lying to them puts both of them in a place of felony. Spencer says she is sorry but if they tell the truth Jason could lose everything. Toby promises not to tell. In "Stolen Kisses," Toby goes over to Spencer's house to talk to her about Jason. He is clearly angry that Jason left town with the car that he crashed and left them both lying to the cops. Spencer just wanted to protect Jason and Toby wanted to protect Spencer as well. When Spencer tries calling someone, Toby grabs her phone and makes her listen to what he has to say. He knows that she won't tell him anything, so he will make it easy on her, he will find out for himself. Toby then leaves her house going to find answers. In "The Lady Killer," Toby comes back into town and sees Spencer. They run toward each other hugging each other for a while. Spencer is sorry for all the secrets she kept from him but Toby knows who she is so she doesn't have to be sorry. Toby and Spencer then kiss. Toby goes back to Spencer's house as the make out in her room. Toby asks if she is sure that they want to have sex and she is sure. They go back to her bed as they remove some of their clothes. Toby and Spencer then sleep together for the first time. Afterwards, Toby goes back downstairs with Spencer because Toby has to go back to his job. Spencer thinks he took the job to get away from her but Toby didn't because he right where he needs to be. Toby kisses Spencer and they confess their love for each other. Toby then hugs Spencer and then leaves for his job. At the end, a person in a black hoody is talking to Mona about getting Maya's phone back but Paige has it so the liars will think she killed Maya. When Mona goes back into Radley, the black hoody turns around and is revealed to be Toby, which indicates he is on The A-Team. Relationships Toby is Jenna's step brother whom shale was blinded by Alison, Emily, Spencer, Hanna, and Aria in an incident known as "The Jenna Thing ." She attended a school for the blind but returned to Rosewood at the beginning of the series; throughout the series she demonstrates a keen ability to recognise the presence of others and guess their identity despite being unable to see them. At the ender she leaves the motel bedroom. They also engage in flirtation throughout the night in the motel room including sharing a bed while Toby is shirtless. They are in a serious relationship by the end of the first season. Spencer even claims that he is her safe place to land in the season finale, "For Whom the Bell Tolls," and that she wants him to stay safe. As Season 2 progresses, the two seem to be growing closer. In "Over My Dead Body," Spencer feels forced toasted on him with someone, even though she never did. Toby leaves town after that. Toby comes back in "Eye of the Beholder," but is cold toward Spencer. They finally get back together in "unmAsked" with a passionate kiss. In "The Lady Killer", he comes back to town and soon after he has sex with Spencer. Although, it is now unclear how far their relationship will go with Toby being an member of "A-Team" and Spencer trying to stop them whilst not knowing that her boyfriend is one of them. Trivia *﻿Credited as Toby Marshall in "Pilot." *Toby's dad married Jenna's mom, making them stepsiblings. *In "The First Secret," it is revealed that Toby's mother passed away about a year prior to the episode. That would mean that she had died around October 2007. *Toby was thought to be "A," but was then cleared by the girls. He and Caleb were considered the least likely of being in the "A-Team" before the events of "The Lady Killer". *He is very close friends with Emily Fields *On the season 3 summer finale, it is revealed that he is apart of the A-Team. Book - TV Series Comparisions *In the TV series, Toby was sexually abused by Jenna, while in the book series, it is the other way around. *Toby is alive in the TV show, whilst in the book, he commits suicide by overdose in "Flawless," Book 2 of the Pretty Little Liars series. *In the TV series, Toby and Spencer date whereas in the books series, they never dated. Quotes "I'm NOT A!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Photo Gallery Screen shot 2011-07-21 at 10.28.49 PM.png PLL201-1097.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-21 at 10.29.00 PM.png 1x22-spencer-and-toby-20405261-1280-720.jpeg 184649_199244083427271_199001110118235_737533_3245570_n.jpeg 199317_202321083119571_199001110118235_761718_4962041_n.jpeg File-1-19-shirtless-toby.png File-1225771467pre.jpeg File-Goodbyelook02.jpeg File-Toby_C..png Sad Toby.jpeg Imgres-11.jpeg Imgres-10.jpeg Imgres-9.jpeg Imgres-7.jpeg|901 Free at Last Imgres-4.jpeg Imgres-5.jpeg Imgres-2.jpeg Imgres-1.jpeg imgres-12.jpeg imgres-13.jpeg imgres-15.jpeg imgres-16.jpeg imgres.jpeg toby-c.jpg slap.jpg|Ow.|link=There's No Place Like Homecoming Spoby22.jpg Tobys3 2.jpg Tobys3 1.jpg Imgres-14.jpeg TC (5).jpg toby557.jpg toby5685.jpg PLL Screenshot 4.png|Toby's Eyes Category:Characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Supporting Characters Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:TV show character Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Cavanaugh Family Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:A's Messages Category:Rosewood High School Alum Category:Season 3 Category:Males Category:Suspects of being "The Betrayer" Category:A Team Category:Suspects of Being A Category:The Betrayer